


Love Can Be Deadly

by nixster627



Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is a hitman, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, For Days 4 and 5, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Michael is his target
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: Alex was well known, except for the fact that no one actually knew it was him, for only killing people who were not convicted of the crimes they committed, which mostly ended up being rich people who could buy their way out of getting arrested.Or: Michael is Alex's target, but Alex is having doubts.Written for Days 4 and 5 of Malex Week 2020: (Free Day) and (Smut + "Do you regret it?")
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Love Can Be Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is the background to this universe that I may or may not add onto later. I have yet to decide if the next chapter is going to be smut or "do you regret it?"

Alex was well known, except for the fact that no one actually knew it was him, for only killing people who were not convicted of the crimes they committed, which mostly ended up being rich people who could buy their way out of getting arrested. The feds liked to call him an “assassin” or sometimes a “hitman”, but he liked to think of himself as more of a vigilante.

But, looking at his file for his next target he is confused, because the worst that _Michael Guerin_ has done is stealing some copper wire and getting into a lot of bar fights. He also lives in a trailer and works at a junkyard, if the information he has is correct. The file says that he is some kind of terrorist, but Alex doesn’t see anything in the file to back that up.

Which means that it is now time for his least favorite part of his job, figuring out if his target is actually guilty. He hates this because it means that he is going to have to talk to people that his target hangs around.

His first stop was the bar that his target hangs out at every day, so it was no surprise when he walked in to find his target standing at one of the pool tables.

Alex made his way over to the bar and found himself a stool that he could watch his target from without seeming like he was staring at him.

For the first time, Alex is able to get a good look at his target. He had a black cowboy hat that sat on top of his golden curls, which looked like someone had run their hands through them multiple times. Suddenly, Alex was imagining what it would be like for himself to run his fingers through that man’s hair, or even to just tug on those golden locks as…

Alex snapped himself out of it as he realized that he was on a mission and had to stay focused.

Just as he was going back to making observations the bartender came over to ask him what he wanted to drink, so he just asked for whatever beer she would recommend. When she set the beer in front of him, she looked at him and then over at Michael for a second before saying, “He’s into guys too if you want to go over there and talk to him.”

Alex took this opportunity to look over at the bartender who was grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat and decided that he could use this to his advantage. “You know him?”

“Yeah, we went to high school together and he has been in here almost every day for almost a decade,” she said, leaning against the bar and giving him a once over herself. “He’s not great at paying his tab, but he is great at fixing anything that breaks around here, so it has evened out over the years.”

“Would you say he is a good person?” Alex asked, wanting to get to the point, so that he could get out of here and go back into his room for some peace and quiet.

“You have that high of standards for your one night stands?” The bartender shot back, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Who said anything about a one night stand?” Alex responded, but she shot him a disbelieving look so he added on, “I just don’t want it to come back and bite me in the ass.”

The bartender seemed to take that to mean that something bad had happened to him after a one night stand before and she gave him a sympathetic look. “He plays a good macho cowboy/tough boy act, but he has a good heart.”

Alex looked back over to Michael and observed him some more. He seemed to be hustling some people playing pool. Alex had to admit that he wouldn’t normally go for the cowboy aesthetic, but on this guy it just worked.

From everything he has heard and read about this guy, there is nothing that points to him being a terrorist of any kind, so if he is, then he is very good at hiding it.

After his game, Michael went over to the bar to get a new drink and was talking to the bartender who was now pointing over at him. This caused Michael to look over in his direction too and Alex tried not to blush at the intensity in Michael’s gaze as he looked Alex up and down.

After getting his refill, Michael made his way down the bar to where Alex was sitting. _Guess it’s time to decide for myself if this guy is guilty,_ Alex thought as Michael sat down right beside him.


End file.
